


Punches That You Roll With

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Silly, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: Life and love are never boring when shared by a certain succubus and yuki-onna.  It's easy to ignore the punches when you roll with them together.
Relationships: Kurono Kurumu/Shirayuki Mizore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Punches That You Roll With

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Doja Cat - "Say So"
> 
> In my head, this fic is set in an AU similar to my "Let's Go Space Trucking" fic. However, it works just as well in pretty much any AU you want to imagine where Mizore and Kurumu are a couple, and Kurumu is a musician. So, take it how you will.
> 
> A brief note on how I write songfics: I tend to merely use a theme or line from the song as inspiration for the fic I write, and go from there. I occasionally throw in a few lines from the song as well, but I usually avoid putting too many of the lyrics from the song itself in the fic.
> 
> As always with my work, I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or typographical errors.

“Yahoo!”The triumphant, jubilant shout rolled down the hallway and echoed into the office.Mizore looked up from her tablet with a grin at the sound of her wife’s voice.She heard the sound of feet scampering down the corridor, and a minute later, a flurry of beaming face and flowing azure hair filled the doorway.“Stardancing hit number one!,” The arrival declared enthusiastically, a bounce in her step as she rushed over to her seated partner, holding out her hand-tablet to display the notification that filled the screen.It was a chart beat message, announcing the week’s top 10 tracks.At the very top, occupying the number one position was “Crimson Corpse - ‘Stardancing.’

Mizore smiled brightly, and rose quickly from her seat to embrace her lover.“You’re amazing Baby!” 

Kurumu returned the hug with gusto, before bending down and locking lips with her wife for a moment.She pulled back before the kiss could deepen, clearly too excited by the news to focus on anything for the immediate future.“They did it!They got a fucking metal jam to number one!”She pronounced, her voice filled with pride and appreciation.

Mizore eyed her wife contentedly, sharing in the celebration exuding from the succubus.“Well, I don’t think they could have done it without a certain ghost writer who worked on the track.”Her voice rose to a tone of zeal generally uncharacteristic of her, “And wrote the awesome hook on the song!The part that made it go viral!”

Kurumu’s smiled widened even more, and the touch of a blush covered her cheeks.If there was one thing that occasionally got to her, it was compliment’s on her songwriting skills.Especially when they came from one Mizore Kurono.Her eyes sparkled as she swept her girlfriend back into her arms, literally lifting her off the ground with her superhuman strength and swinging her about in a semicircle before clutching the yuki-onna to her chest and returning her to the ground.Mizore stifled a little yelp as she was abruptly airborne for a second, but her surprise quickly turned into a fit of giggles, a genuinely rare sight from the normally reserved snow fairy.“You know you’re something else, right?”She inquired playful, flicking Kurumu’s neck lightly. 

“Something else, huh?”The succubus retorted with a mischievous glimmer beginning to touch her eyes, still practically glowing with zest.“I’ll show you something else!I happen to know a certain snow fairy is pretty damn ticklish!”

In an instant, Mizore found herself being tackled onto the office floor.She was glad it was carpeted, otherwise the impact would have been an unpleasant affair.As it was however, she couldn’t complain.Especially because of the present company.What she could complain about, however, was what followed.Kurumu chased her wife to the ground, straddling her abdomen and pinning her down, cackling energetically.Without hesitation, she began to shoot her hands forward at an impressive speed, tickling her partner’s neck.Mizore exploded into a river of laughter, thrashing about madly and forcing her chin down, trying to defend the sensitive area.Kurumu merely snorted at the vain attempt, and switched her tactic to a side assault, reaching down to flip her wife’s shirt up just enough to reach the hyper-reactive sides of the snow fairy’s stomach.The torrent of laughter emerging from Mizore intensified, as her entire body shook mirthfully to the point of being painful.She cried through her relentless chortles.“I surrender, I surrender!Mercy, mercy!”She flung her hands downward, trying to grip and push away her wife’s vicious fingers. 

Kurumu danced around Mizore’s counteraction with ease, leaping from point to point as she maintained her onslaught without showing any signs of giving reprieve.“I’d say that somebody’s gotten soft in her retirement!And it’s only been a few months too!”

Mizore gasped out in between her chuckles, “Gotten soft?!I’ll show you ‘gotten soft!’”In an astounding display of agility and dexterity, she slid out from under her wife in a brief moment, and pushed up off the ground, leaping to her feet.“Why don’t we see if you can catch me, hmm?”With a devious wink, she rotated a full three-sixty, and dashed out of the room in a burst of motion that took Kurumu a few seconds to process.She quickly realized that a few seconds were far more time than she had if she wanted a chance at catching her love.

“Oh no you don’t!”She declared as she shot to her feet as well, blasting out of the room after her teasing partner.“They’ll have to pronounce you ‘dead by laughter’ by the time I’m done with you!”Shooting a glance in each direction down the hall, she caught the fuzzy haze of movement that was her lover dart around the far corner down by the living room.She barreled down after her.Practically flying into the den, she looked about frantically, searching for the fugitive fairy.There was no sign of her.She blinked, caught off guard momentarily.That brief instant of uncertainty was her undoing.Without warning, a body slammed into her from the side with a lunging ram, launching her off her feet and depositing her several feet away on the couch in a tangled pile.If she had been a human, she would almost undoubtedly be sporting at pretty bad set of bruises, and maybe a chipped bone or two.As it was, she was only briefly stunned, more shocked than anything.Before she could recover, Mizore had sprung onto the couch and was pinning her wife down with a foot on her chest, albeit one only resting there, without any weight pressing down behind it.With a saucy smirk, she queried, “What was that you said about me going soft in retirement?”

Kurumu exhaled, smiling in spite of herself, and inclined her head, conceding her defeat.“You gonna tell me how you magically rematerialized just in time to catapult me over here?”

Mizore shook her head with a glimmering flash of teeth.“Trade secret.I’d tell you, but I’d have to kill you.”

“I guess this is why I only ever worked con jobs and not hits.”

Mizore nodded.“Yep, sounds right to me.”

“You know,” Kurumu said suggestively, “I think I still have it when it comes to my acting skills.”She paused for a moment, brushed her hair back out of her face with an over-accentuated flair of her hand, and introduced a new topic into the dialogue.“Did I mention I’m a wealthy heiress?I can reward you generously, I promise. All you have to do is save me from a mean, mean ice fairy who’s blackmailing me.Please, is there anything you could do?”She batted her eyelashes dramatically, her lips curling into a pitiful pout in unison, taking on the role of a plaintive damsel in distress as though it were a natural state from which she had emerged at some point in the past and was now returning to at long last.It was an effortless transition, almost unnerving in its apparent authenticity, even if the words that went along with it reeked of parody.

Mizore played along with the suggestion, “It must have slipped your mind before now.How can I help you milady?”She removed her foot from the succubus’s chest, and leaping down off of the couch, offered a hand to help the prone woman up.

“Oh, you’re too kind.Thank you so very much.You’re a true gentlewoman.”Kurumu accepted the offered aid, assuming a faux posh accent.“I think I know just what you can do.”Pulling herself to her feet, using the snow fairy as leverage, Kurumu bent in close and pulled the yuki-onna’s jaw upwards until their gazes aligned.They stared at each appreciatively for a moment, bathing in field of each others faces.Kurumu dipped her head downwards, breaking one spell and beginning another as their lips brushed and then began to caress each other.In the span of a few quick moments, they had entrapped one another, hands creeping along their respective spouse’s upper bodies and twirling around each others neck in enjoyment as the kiss deepened.Kurumu felt the snow fairy’s lithe fingers ripping among her cyanic cascade, teasing individual strands with affection, as each digit admired the veil tactilely, relishing in the silky texture, practically refreshing to the touch.She trailed her fingertips up to massage the snow fairy’s neck.She felt the skin come to life beneath her touch, crying out for further stimulation, its appetite piqued by the sensations.

After what felt like far too short of a time, Mizore withdrew from the kiss, biting at the corner of her lip provocatively.“You know, if that was all you wanted, all you to do was ask.I would have been more than happy to oblige.”

Kurumu flashed a risqué grin, adopting a new, more assertive disposition as she spoke.“Oh, I know.But I figured this was a better way to really grab your attention.After all, if I seriously want something, I’ve got to keep you focused.”

Mizore raised an eyebrow.“Is that so?”

“I’d say so,” Kurumu informed her, as she wrapped a hand behind the yuki-onna’s head and guided her back in to continue the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment requesting a song for the future. I'll check it out, and if I feel inspired, I might write something for it.


End file.
